


prompt ficlet

by inbarati



Category: Preacher (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:46:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8106394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inbarati/pseuds/inbarati
Summary: was given the prompt  "I think this blindfold belongs to you." by Fionas Apple. This happened.





	

"I think this blindfold belongs to you," he says, dangling it from one finger tauntingly.  
  
"Ugh. Shut up, Cassidy," is Tulip's only reply, snatching it from him on her way into the kitchen and throwing it on the counter.  
  
"I made us some coffee," he sings sweetly after her.  
  
"Why are you even here?" she demands, slamming a mug down on the counter and pouring.

"Preacher sent me," he lies.  
  
"The fuck he did," she retorts.  
  
He grins cheekily. "All right, I sent meself on his behalf. He hasn't even looked at the shower since ye left. The whole church is startin to get a bit ripe if ye know what I mean."  
  
"Why is that my problem, exactly?"  
  
"C'mon, Tulip. Y'know we need ya. You're the only thing keeping him human, love."


End file.
